Bright Lights
by HolyJonas590
Summary: Nick can't handle Joe's hard-partying habits. He finally does what is best for him and leaves. But what happens when Joe finally realizes that "you don't know what you got til it's gone?" Joick based. SONGFIC!
1. Uno

**A/N:** My first song fic!! I hope you like it!! Based on 'Bright Lights" by Matchbox 20 aka "Quite Possibly the BEST Band EVER Besides the JONAS BROTHERS!!" Joe is 23; Nick's 20. The parts aren't really divided into specific parts. Just where I felt like stopping. Don't like it, SUCK IT. xD I had to make a few minor changes in the song, but nothing big. Changing she to he, that kinda stuff. Oh yeah, some parts are like a few sentences, while others have paragraphs worth of writing . It really depended on how much I had to work with in those specific lyrics . Want a whole chapter for one line? Once again, SUCK IT. I love you all. And if you don't understand my translating of the lyrics into the story for a section, just ask me. I'll just explain how I interpreted the lyrics. Read.Enjoy.Review.

**Bright Lights**

a "Joick" song fic

* * *

_He got out of town on a railway New York bound_

_Took all except my name Another alien on Broadway_

Nick couldn't take it any longer. Joe's late nights, hard partying habits, and coming home drunk were too much for him to handle anymore. He packed all his things, left a note for a hungover Joe to read in the morning, and was off to the railroad station. The only place Nick could think of going was back to where it all started. Broadway.

"One way ticket to NYC, please."

* * *

_Something in this world you just can't change_

_Somethings you can't see until it's too late_

Joe stumbled into Nick and his apartment around 12:30PM. He wasn't completely hammered fr once, but close enough.

"Baby, I'm home," No answer. "Nick, where are you?"

That's when Joe saw it. A letter on the counter explaining that Nick had left to go relive his dreams on Broadway. Things weren't stable at home anymore, and he just needed to get out. Silent tears dripped down Joe's face.

"He's...gone.."

* * *

_Baby, baby, baby, when all of your love is gone who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world_

The first few days after Nick had left hadn't really gone too bad for Joe. It was about a week and a half after his departure when Joe really started to miss Nick. His very routine lifestyle of partying and drinking was out of sync. He didn't do either. Instead, he used all his time researching Broadway plays, checking cast lists for one familiar name. No such luck.

In need of comfort, Joe decided to walk to the park where Nick and he had first confessed their love for each other. He squirmed into the tire swing, and sat there for numerous hours, just staring at the sky, wondering how he'd survive without Nick in his life anymore.

It was close to 10PM, when Joe saw a paper traveling toward him, powered by the wind. Being the eco-friendly guy that he was, Joe went and picked up the paper. Looking it over, he was so thankful he had. It read:

"SEE "GREASE" ON BROADWAY! STARRING NICHOLAS JONAS of the pop/rock band THE JONAS BROTHERS!! Call 888-321-6599 for ticket information.

"Oh my god." Joe whispered, quite surprised at what fate had literally "blown his way." But as soon as it dawned on him that this was his way back to Nick, he couldn't hold back his joy and ran all the way back home yelling, "I'm coming, Nicky!! I'm coming!!"

* * *


	2. Dos

_Maybe, maybe, maybe you'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you, you should turn yourself around and come on home._

Joe couldn't sleep at all. He was too excited about calling to get ticket's for Nick's show. He sat on the floor of the room he used to share with Nick, brainstorming how to win Nick back. Finally, at AM when the box office opened, Joe called.

"Tridetta Theater, how can I help you?" a lady's voice asked.

"INEEDTICKETSTONIGHTOSEENICK!!" Joe scream enthusiastically, mashing all his words together as one he was talking so fast.

"Excuse me, sir, what?"

"Sorry, I'm just SO EXCITED!! I need a ticket for tonight's show!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the tickets for tonight's shoe are sold out."

_Noooo! How am I gonna see Nick now? _I thought to myself, letting out s cry of hopelessness. "Wha--what?"

"There are no seats left, sir. Would you like to purchase a ticket for another showing?"

"There's gotta be ONE seat left! Please, you don;t understand how much this means to me. Please."

"Let me try again...," said the cheery-disposition ticket master. Joe's spiritual life had pretty much gone gown the gutter, but right then, Joe felt more like praying than he ever had before.

_Hey God. I know I haven't exactly_ _been making you happy lately, but please, I love Nick. And I have to show him how sor--" _

Joe's prayer was interrupted by the lady's voice, "Well sir, I've found you a seat, but I'm warning you, it's not cheap..."

"I'll take it!" Joe replied without hesitation.

**pagebreak. oh yeah. put that in your cocoa. **

Joe handed his cab driver a fifty, nodded a thank-you, and hopped out. He stood in awe at his little brother's name up in lights once again. Seeing it there made Joe think of the first time Nick had got a starring role. He had totally freaked out and wouldn't stop smiling for days. It was Joe's fondest memory of Nick (besides all their lovemaking). That was also the first time Joe came to terms with his true feelings for his little brother.

The play ended, and the whole audience gave a standing ovation. Joe even spotted a few girls with some old Jonas Brothers tour shirts. The band had been broken up almost five years ago, right after the "Burning Up" tour ended. But some fans never gave up on them Joe made his way backstage, trying to find Nick's dressing room, having no problems, except having to show security his ID every once in a while to prove he was, indeed, who he said he was. Finally, Joe found a room with a golden plaque hanging on the door,Nick's name etched onto it. Joe stood in front of the door, debating whether to knock or not. He decided against it and walked right in. There in front of him, stood the amazing curly-haired boy he'd been missing for weeks.

"Nick." Joe said just loud enough, it was audible.

"Oh my lord, Joe..What are you doing here?!"

"To do this," Joe lunged at Nick and pulled him into a passionate, fiery kiss. Nick didn't fight the kiss at first, but after a second he pulled away just as quickly as he'd obliged.

"Joe, I left for a reason! I can't handle you and all your bad habits any longer!"

"Nicky, I've changed. Really!! I haven't touched a bottle or gone to a party since you left." Nick was touched, but how did he know Joe wouldn't just turn back to his old ways as soon as he returned home. Plus, he'd just landed a very prestigious, starring role on Broadway. He couldn't just pack up and leave.

"Jay, i can;t go back with you, OK? I have an amazing job out here, a new apartment.." Nick was interrupted by the door opening and a girl squealing. Joe assumed it was a Jonas "superfan" that had somehow managed to get backstage. "Shit." Nick mumbled.

"NICKY!! You were soooooo good out there tonight!! Now clean up; we have dinner reservations at 8 sharp!" Joe was annoyed by the over-bubbly girl who was slightly oblivious to his presence.

"Umm, Nick, who's that?" Joe asked, truly not caring that she was right there.

"Oh, where are my manners??" the girl squeaked again, "I'm Jenny, Nick's girlfriend."

* * *


	3. Tres

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I've been soo busy!! But that's no excuse. I'm gonna try my best to update A LOT MORE. Key word, TRY. ) **

**PS: Don't even try to understand the thing about a square purse. It's a LONG story/ inside joke between my friends and I. So they better appreciate its cameo!! That was the only place I could squeeze it in so, yeah. It sounds pretty stupid, but whatever!!**

* * *

**(this is still part of the last song line.)**

"I'm Jenny, Nick's girlfriend. You must be Joe, right?" Joe stiffened his back, completely shocked. It felt to him as if all the oxygen on the Earth had just vanished, and he had no method of surviving.

"Gaa, girl--girlfriend??" Joe cried out, completely and utterly heartbroken.

"Jay-"

"Save it Nick. I'm done begging for your forgiveness. I'm sorry I screwed up. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. But mostly, I'm just sorry I EVER loved you!!"

_Slam._

Right now, Nick was thankful his girlfriend was not the sharpest crayon in the box and apparently hadn't got that Joe and he had been so close and intimate. Although Nick knew Joe didn't mean what he said, it still killed him to hear the words come out of his mouth. But Nick knew it was in his best interest to let him go. Forever.

* * *

**_I've got a hole in me now. Yeah, I've got a scar I can talk about._**

Joe's eyes stung as he ran out of the building and into the city lights. He didn't care who all saw him letting his emotional side out. He wasn't as "macho, rock and roll, have no emotions" as everyone thought he was. It's about time they saw he had a heart and feelings. But right now, Joe didn't care about any of that. He hailed a cab and sat there thinking the whole ride home.

_A girlfriend? How could he? And one that could mistake a book for a "really square purse"_ D at that. _What does she have that I don't?_ Well, besides the obvious things :) _He didn't even officially break-up with_ _me! He just said we were "taking a break." He didn't mention that involved seeing other people!!_

Joe thought over all these questions and the many options of answers until he arrived home, climbed into bed, and fell into a restless sleep.

Weeks past, and Joe was doing no better than he was when he first found out Nick left. No, he wasn't partying which was good, but he also wasn't doing the essential things in life (ie: eating, and when he did it was junk food, showering, sleeping, etc). He just sat around his apartment and moped. That and indulged in ice cream, eating it by the gallon. Things proceeded like this for the next two weeks, until Joe got a all from a number he hadn't seen on caller ID for over a month.

**_He keeps a picture of me, in his apartment in the city._**

"Huh-hello?" Joe answered. _Silence. _"Nicky, are you there?"

"Yeah, I am," Nick said so quietly it was barely audible.

"Oh, okay, umm...what's going on?"

"I miss you, Joe." Joe felt himself smile for the first time in along time. He wasn't sure if it was because he was happy Nick was pained and felt how he'd been feeling, or simply just because Nick missed him.

"How does that _brilliant_ girlfriend of yours feel about that?" Joe said bitterly.

"I don't know. She broke up with me. She got all pissy when she saw I had more pictures of you and I than I did of her. It's alright though. I would've broken it off with her if she hadn't with me first."

**_Somethings in this world, man they don't make sense._**

This made Joe smile again. The fact that Nick had pictures of him made him happy, but knowing that their relationship had ended because of it just made him want to laugh.

"Nick, do you still love me?"

_Way to be blunt, Joseph, _he thought to himself.

"Jay, of course I do. More than anything."

"Then why'd you leave? Actually, better question. Why don't you come home?" Nick didn't know how to answer that really. He knew why he'd left, but now that Joe had seemed to reform, why not head back to Jersey?

"I don't know, Joe. I just..I need time. Time to find myself, find what I want to do with my life."

"But that doesn't make sense! You could just as easily live here, and go to work everyday. Just like you did when you were younger."

"Somethings don't make sense, Joe. Just trust me, okay? I need to be here right now."

**_Somethings you don't need until they leave you. Then they're the things that you miss. (You say..)_**

"And you trust me! I never realized how much I needed you, how much you meant to me until you left. I took advantage of you, never thanked you for anything you did for me. Half the time we were together I was either drunk or hungover, and quite frankly, I don't blame you for leaving. But the other half are moments I wouldn't trade for the world. And now that I realized that you truly mean everything to me, you're gone. I love you, Nicholas. More than anyone or anything, and...I'm sorry."

* * *


End file.
